<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone Awry by SweepingBeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996938">Gone Awry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepingBeauty/pseuds/SweepingBeauty'>SweepingBeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepingBeauty/pseuds/SweepingBeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada receives an invitation from Hecate that she is only too happy to accept. Not everything goes according to plan, but surely two powerful and talented witches can make things go their way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I aim to entertain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Headmistress Ada Cackle and her Deputy Hecate Hardbroom have an agreement. They are polite, respectful and collegial. Ada and Hecate have a different agreement, friends first last and always, mischief and magic, bound by the love and care they have for one another. It is with this in mind that Ada is very much looking forward to meeting Hecate at the gate of the Academy. This morning among her pieces of correspondence she’d found a beautifully written invitation from Hecate to join her at the gate, requested attire, summer dress, hat, and sandals. It is very like the woman she loves to remind her to wear a hat for her own protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the appointed time just before lunch she transfers down to find the woman she loves waiting for her. Hecate has followed her own dress code and is wearing a burgundy red sleeveless dress, woven hat with matching ribbon, and sandals which finish their ties just above her calves. Ada’s own familiarity with those same legs prevents her from being jealous of the shoes, but only just. Hecate’s eyes warm with pleasure and Ada is glad her outfit meets with approval. She had carefully selected this blue linen dress which matches the color of her eyes and her strappy wedge sandals making kissing Hecate in greeting all the easier. Her own hat is tied around her throat much like Hecate’s ready to be pulled on as needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we might enjoy a picnic luncheon down by the pond.” Hecate says gesturing to the basket on the ground next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lovely idea my dear,” Ada links her right arm through Hecate’s left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright if I transfer us?” Hecate summons the basket into her waiting right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ada says, giving her a brilliant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate has transferred Ada hundreds of times separately or together it is always smooth and there is a feeling of security for the brief moment when she is fully surrounded by the magic of the woman who loves her. This transfer however stands out as being longer than usual and a slight wrongness when they land. They are standing on beautiful white sand and a sparking ocean stretches before them rather than the more placid water of the pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hecate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ada, I’m not quite certain what’s happened. Let me try again.” Hecate’s body goes rigid for a moment, but their location is unchanged. Hecate turns an apologetic look towards Ada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter dear,” she says patting her arm. Ada attempts to transfer them back to the gate, but it’s like trying to stop a wave returning to the sea; her magic just seems to slip away from her. She shares a worried look with Hecate and shakes her head, “No good I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s still lunch in the basket, perhaps we can enjoy our picnic and try again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ada helps Hecate pull out the food and settle the picnic blanket on the ground; the menu contains many of her personal favorites and despite their current situation she cannot help but be charmed by the beauty of the view and the pleasurable company. Hecate had the foresight to pack a tube of sun cream in her provisions. She blushes when she confesses she’d packed it in case they’d decided to engage in any sunbathing by the pond. It proves useful now as they are still unable to transfer after eating their lunch under the shade of a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate is diligent in applying the cream to Ada’s exposed back, neck and shoulders. She hums happily when Ada returns the favor. They’re doing their own legs and arms. Hecate is struck dumb for a moment witnessing Ada carefully applying protection to the top of her exposed chest. She shakes herself out of her stare and whisks some across her own collarbone briskly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus guarded they determine to walk westward on the beach hoping to eventually be able to transfer or find assistance. They’ve taken off their shoes which hover behind them along with the picnic basket. They might be unable to transfer, but not all their magic has deserted them. They walk hand in hand, Ada thinks once again that under other circumstances it would be pure romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been about an hour of walking when Hecate tugs her inland a bit and sets Ada with her back against a tree. “I’ve been very patient, you’ve no idea how hard I’ve tried to wait.” Hecate says in between kisses to her jaw and then begins trailing them down her neck. “But you’re practically glowing by the water and it’s as though the sunshine makes you even more radiant than usual. Please Ada, let me have you?” Hecate doesn’t give Ada a chance to immediately respond, but instead wraps her arms around her waist and captures her mouth in a consuming kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is always somewhat surprising that she can inspire this sort of desperation in a woman otherwise known for her iron self control. Ada can barely think over the storm of desire the declaration and kiss have created within her, but she manages to pull back cupping that beloved face to say, “Then take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate practically growls as she leans forward to recapture Ada’s lips. Ada’s own hands fall to Hecate’s shoulders and her breath hitches into their kiss as her dress begins to hike its way up to her hips. Hecate’s mouth moves down her throat to nip at her collar bone before continuing lower where her dress allows that beloved mouth much more access to her cleavage then her usual attire. A hand is also making its way from her hip down her thigh where it hoists her right leg up and continues to stroke her from hip to knee. Hecate’s hand covers her center and begins a thorough exploration of her body calculated to have her trembling in no time. She comes with a shout of Hecate’s name and slumps back against the tree as her lover removes her right hand from the juncture of her thighs. Hecate is telling her how beautiful and exquisite she is while dropping kisses along her throat. When Ada comes back to herself fully she threads her own hands into Hecate’s Hair to guide those beloved lips to her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ada’s hand migrates down to squeeze Hecate’s hip, she raises an eyebrow in question. Hecate’s nod in the affirmative is all the answer Ada needs before she hikes up the younger woman’s skirt and touches her. It doesn’t take long and Hecate is panting against her throat chanting her name as if there is real magic to be found in the recitation. Then she shudders against Ada closing her eyes whimpering. She’s beautiful like that given over to pleasure and when her eyes open the love and warmth in them sweep over Ada, a wave of affection rolling through her own heart. A tender kiss and they break apart to sort themselves back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They link arms post tidying spells and continue their walk along the beach. A second hour of walking and there just around the bend a white house sits just back from the water. As they get closer she can see that there are chairs and an umbrella set out just above what must be the day’s high tide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each carry their own shoes and Hecate insists on carrying the basket as they approach unsure if they will find fellow magicals or nonmagicals within. Ada knocks on one of the sliding glass doors, but there is no sound of acknowledgment from within. She tries knocking louder, but still no signs of life. “Ada, let’s try the door perhaps we’ll get lucky and there will be a mirror or one of those phones and we can call for assistance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ada tries the handle and crows with delight to find it opens easily. They enter and the cooler air immediately gives them both a bit of refreshment. Hecate sets her basket and shoes just inside the door. Ada moves towards the kitchen smiling at the vase of tropical flowers. She sees the tented card a second later and experiences a moment of shock to see it says H. Hardbroom on it. “Hecate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read it won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Hardbroom, we at Mystical Vacations hope you enjoy your stay, the temporary transference nullification will end at midnight per your specifications.” Ada looks up at Hecate with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your luggage has been placed in the bedroom and the kitchen has been stocked, please use the mirror if you require any additional amenities or any assistance. Check out is scheduled for eleven am in seven days.” Ada meets Hecate’s eyes again. “This place is ours for the next six days, and you did all of this as a surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted to give you some adventure now that we can travel, I hope you don’t mind being stranded here with me?” Hecate’s dark eyes shine with affection and just a hint of lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall strive to bear up cheerfully under the circumstances.” Ada ruins the put upon facade by giggling, which is quickly stopped by Hecate’s mouth covering her own. Laughter is entirely out of her thoughts when the back of her knees hit a bed which she’s gently deposited on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate follows to whisper in her ear, “Let’s see what I can do to improve those circumstances.” Then she continues down until she is kneeling on the floor before Ada, moving her hands gently to squeeze her thighs before trailing them down to the hem of her dress..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much later when Hecate is curled naked next to her in bed and Ada is drifting off she thinks she doesn’t mind being stranded with this woman at all, there is in fact nowhere else she’d rather be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt of Stranded from the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020 was used to generate this story. Again, I'm well past fashionably late to that particular party. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>